Various different types of fabric are currently known for manufacturing cleaning cloths.
Traditionally, people have used cloths made from different cotton fabrics or other natural fibres that soak up water very well, but which require the use of detergents and other products in order to efficiently clean incrusted dirt such as grease and other contaminants. These cloths made from natural fibres take the form of loop fabric to increase the water absorption capacity, or a smoother, thinner fabric for use in drying.
Lately, new synthetic fibres have emerged, which allow common cleaning using fewer detergent products. These fibres are preferably polyester-based microfibre and their microfibre makeup means that a fabric or cloth made with a yarn of this type can collect more dirt and dust in a single wipe of the surface to be cleaned. Such is the efficiency of these synthetic fibres that cloths made from these fibres are usually called “ecological cloths”, because in many cases they do not require the use of detergents and cleaning substances, as they can be used dry or simply with water.
However, the polyester microfibre fabrics with which these cloths are made are manufactured as fine warps to make them lighter and they do not present such a great level of absorption as cloths made from natural fibres.